


pekoe

by bedroomdemo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cringe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, lapslock, so short i dont know how to tag this lol, sweet potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedroomdemo/pseuds/bedroomdemo
Summary: taeyong likes: doyoung and sweet potato cubes
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 35





	pekoe

**Author's Note:**

> dotae real

doyoung pushes a sweet potato cube past taeyong’s teeth with his thumb. the pad of doyoungs finger gently meets the other’s tongue before he pulls back. He blinks and sees taeyong draw a long, sour face at him. 

taeyong groans and shifts from his back to his side while chewing sullenly on the sweet treat. He easily falls apart like a rose, and with the worst of luck taeyong is often left with bruised knees and feet everyday after practice. 

“doie, another cube, please.” taeyong pouts. 

“you’ve eaten 2 bags already, i don't think a calorie overload will heal any of your pain, yongie,” doyoung covers the expanse of bruises in pain relief patches that smell too strongly of eucalyptus. 

taeyong sighs, and melts into doyoung’s embrace. he enjoys being slightly smaller, and shorter, than doyoung. doyoung’s arms wrap around his broad shoulders perfectly, with enough space to not make it uncomfortable. taeyong knows doyoung is sensitive to certain things. 

“doie, i think you’re made of glass.”

doyoung hums in response, not knowing what to say back. taeyong turns to face him.

“you’re like the glass case keeping my petals from withering.”

again, doyoung doesn’t know what to say. he smiles and pulls taeyong closer, his nose settles into taeyong's hair. the dead strands smell like citrus. doyoung usually expresses himself with words, yet he finds it increasingly difficult to speak when he's with taeyong. 

**Author's Note:**

> super short terribly short, i dont think its possible for me to write a full actual story


End file.
